1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to lighting devices for illuminating shelves, displays, and the like.
2. Background
Over the years, improvements in the number and types of lighting devices used for illuminating shelves, displays, and spaces for retail/commercial and/or private applications have been made. Retail/commercial applications may include shelving and displays in various locations, such as supermarkets, drug stores, department stores, warehouse stores, and so forth. Such lighting devices are commonly used to illuminate retail products for easier observation by consumers. They can also be used to create desired lighting effects for retail products, commercial spaces, and the like.
These lighting devices are commonly mounted in shelves or displays so they are able to illuminate retail products or spaces, and it is preferable for them to not be seen or readily noticeable. To effectuate such illumination without the device itself being readily visible, the lighting devices may be substantially low profile such that their length is significantly longer than their height. Such lighting devices may thus be housed in low profile extrusions.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted on circuit boards may be used within these lighting devices, although other types of light emitting devices may also be used. LEDs are solid state devices that convert electric energy to light, and generally comprise one or more active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers. When a bias is applied across the doped layers, holes and electrons are injected into the active layer where they recombine to generate light. Light is emitted from the active layer and from all surfaces of the LED.
Developments in LED technology have resulted in devices that give off less heat and are brighter, more efficient and more reliable. LEDs are now being used in many applications that were previously the realm of incandescent fluorescent or neon bulbs; some of these include displays, shelf lighting, commercial lighting, and any other application where lighting is desirable or may be required.
It is desirable to have a lighting apparatus mountable in shelving, displays, commercial spaces, and the like for illuminating consumer products and/or providing desired illumination effects while increasing light optimization and decreasing the heat given off and the overall energy required to power the device. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a lighting apparatus that is durable, relatively low profile, and can be customized to fit and be mounted on a variety of different structures. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a lighting apparatus that may be daisy-chained to one or more additional lighting apparatuses and power transfer devices to provide sufficient power for illuminating multiple shelves/displays; the connected lighting devices may be arranged in horizontal and/or vertical layouts.